


Valentine´s Day ....+1

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: It´s not what you think ;-)
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Kudos: 20





	Valentine´s Day ....+1

"Hiya, I'm home" said Danny from the door.  
"Hi" grinned Ryan and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Look who's there. Dad is finally here, ”he said, looking at Hailie, who was on his hip.

"I'm sorry it got so late. We had to do the last scene dozens of times, ”he apologized and stretched his arms out to take Hailie. "Hello my darling, I missed ya". "Ba" grinned Hailie and held out her little arms for him. "No problem, I made curry. Sit down and we can start "

"Mmh, that was really tasty. Was that a new recipe? ” Danny asked as he cleared the table. "Um, yes, I got it from the cooking show that I sometimes watch in the morning."  
“So that is what you are doing while I'm working hard," teased Danny, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. "Yep, and when I have time I also take care of our daughter," Ryan replied, sticking out his tongue at Danny, "um, which we should put to bed now before she falls asleep in her high chair."

Danny put on her pajamas and gave her her night bottle while he rocked lightly in the rocking chair. When the bottle was empty, he gave Hailie to Ryan so he could sing her favorite night song - like every night.

Hush little girl asleep in your bed  
You will see fairies dancing in your head  
There you will snuggle, you’re safe and you’re warm  
Till the sun rises up and you’ll wake with the dawn.  
  
Night night little pretty girl it’s time for your sleep  
Hush now no crying, not even a peep,  
You’re a tired little lady so good and so sweet  
We’re so lucky you’ve made us complete.

Meanwhile Danny was standing in the door frame and smiled. Yes, this Valentine's Day was definitely different from all the others before, but no less perfect. That didn't mean, however, that he didn't have at least a little surprise for Ryan. He quickly went into their shared bedroom, opened the closet, took out a small package and put it on Ryan's bedside table. Then he lit a few candles and stripped down to his boxers.

When he heard that Ryan was closing the door, he went to the bedroom door and waited for Ryan to notice him. "Mmh I like what I see here," he said and took Danny in his arms. "Hailie is already sleeping, how about we go to bed early?" "Are you already tired, old man?" Teased Danny and started to unbotton Ryan's shirt. "Who are you calling an old man here? I'll show you who's old here soon, ”he said, grabbed Danny and walked him backwards to the bed. "Candles .. seems like you had something planned anyway". “Well, it´s Valentine´s Day after all” he replied and gave him a soft nose rub. “I have also a little surprise for you” he said and reached for the package. "I hope you like it”. Ryan looked deep into his eyes. “Thank you. I´m sure I´ll love it” he said and opened it. It was a new cookbook `Baking, from my home to yours´. “For your sweet tooth, well and mine” Danny grinned. “Thanks. And now, stop talking and let me show you how much I want you”. “Still?” Danny said a little bit unsure. “Always”


End file.
